The Visitor
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot AU (Alternative Universe) He saw her since the day she moved in. Finally, he decided to make his first move... which turned out to be the most embarassing situation ever.


**Pairing **SasuSaku

**Genre **Romance/Humour

**Type **Oneshot, AU (Alternative Universe)

**Disclaimer******_"Naruto"_ does not belong to me but to its rightful owner/s.

**Rating **T (for swearing)

* * *

Sakura was not happy, at all. It was 2 A.M and someone was mad enough to be knocking at her door -_ . .Annoying. _Growling, she stood up and abandoned her silky, queen sized bed to kill whoever decided to disturb the peacefully, sacred slumber of the tired intern.

Don't get it wrong , the pinkette _loved_ her social life – even, if she wouldn't, Ino would forcefully drag her clubbing – Sakura is fond of conversations with all kind of people. If there would be a "MostLovablePeronOnThePlanet" award – she would get it. But – HELL – it was 2 A.M and she had just finished her triple shift at the _oh, so famous _Konoha Hospital. Being a medical prodigy and genius-to-be has its pros and cons, believe it! So, no matter who was so clever to visit her at 2 A.M and no matter his or her circumstances, Sakura decided to beat this persistent stranger into a bloody pulp!

Slowly, Sakura walked out of her bedroom and approached her front door. Her apartment was dark – she didn't wanted to lighten it up , the female planned on returning to her well-deserved sleep right after beating the crap outta the individual who was currently knocking at her door with more force.

The door was in seeing range, when she suddenly stumbled over her casually thrown clothes. _Who trips over their own clothes!? I mean, like, seriously. Geez! _Cursing her own luck and getting more annoyed at every second spent on a not-sleeping activity, Sakura opened her door with a little too much force than necessarily. The female was ready to yell as loud as loud as her throat would let her to, but decided not to. The intern just recently moved into the two roomed flat and nobody wants to give their long term neighbors a bad first impression. Sakura spoke-

"Are you suffering of insomnia, Mr. Visitor? Or why are you here, at 2 A.M, if I may ask?"

The question came out as an insult but the tall, spiky haired male looked very amused at the a little flushed and seemingly annoyed woman. It was a first for him to receive such a cold greeting. He should be surprised or feel offended, but to him the suspicion that this certain bubble-gum haired female seemed interesting, just became a fact. Sasuke smirked -he most certainly won't be disappointed by this short tempered woman.

"Is something wrong?" – Sakura asked with an even more annoyed voice. The ravenette had to do something or else his face would make acquaintance with her front door – painfully.

So, in spite of the moment, he decided to speak – which was not such a bright idea given the fact he had no idea of what – Speaking without thinking got removed from his _"clever things to do" _list after this day, _err.._ night.

"In fact, yes. I need sugar. Do you have some?"

Silence

Never, in her whole life managed such a simple question anger her on such a scale. And that was saying something when having the most hyperactive, loud and rubbish talking blonde as her best friend. Sakura inhaled, carefully, so her temper wouldn't kick in. She left out a long breath. Black meet emerald. He expected an answer. _Don't he know the closest supermarket is a two – minute walk!? _– the future medic thought while imagining, how to effectively struggle a male.

"I don't know. I just recently moved in and just returned from my triple shift at the hospital and managed to fall asleep before you, kindly, woke me up. I didn't had the luxury to go grocery shopping." _ You annoying chicken assed idiot!_ – Sakura thought and fought the urge to yell it out,_ loud. _

"Check, if you have any."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. That was it. The pink haired beauty was ready to punch, yes punch, all of his 385 pressure points and let him rot, right there, right next to her front door.

"Good night, Mr. Visitor" –said Sakura coldly but, unfortunately for our lovely intern, this socially retarded man, was not one to give up so easily.

"Then, let me search for any sugar in your kitchen."

The female gaped and stared at him. Then, an evident fury emitted from her eyes. Did he just demanded to come into _her_ flat, search in _her_ kitchen for some of _her_ sugar? The nerve some possessed! Not only has he a huge stick up his ass but he's also rude enough to not even ask her politely if he's allowed to enter her little, sacred apartment! Not that Sakura would be as stupid as to let a stranger enter her cozy home.

"It is two A.M. I believe you have better things to do than to ask for sugar at this ungodly hour - even though the nearest supermarket isn't even a five minute walk – ,barge into someone other's life and demand to enter your seemingly tired neighbor's home. Good night." The tired surgeon in training spat out, clenched her fist and began shutting her door.

"Wait."

Said the raven haired man with a louder, darker voice. Sakura stopped her movements instantly. For a second she felt herself shiver and goose bumps appeared on her vanilla toned skin._ "What does he want?"_ – was what she desperately asked herself. Maybe, the pinkette should call for help?

"I have been conscious of you for a while now and I started watching y–" and suddenly the door moved forward with some inhuman strength and the male barely managed to dodge the straight aim at his head. His words made something snap inside Sakura and the only thought she had was – _eat or be eaten_.

For a moment she felt immense relief taking over. Once more, the female felt the security of her own _home_, her_ temple,_ her_ hideout_, her_ casa. _She felt like the safest person on Earth – if there just wasn't the tiny fact of a smooth hand placed between her door and wall. The intern turned into stone. The hand moved and she once more saw the _'chicken haired idiot' _in all his mighty glory. She was about to release a high and ear piercing scream – but her instinct told her not to. The pinkette looked at Sasuke with her bright, a little afraid, emerald eyes and immediately received the feeling of safety and care. _Weird_, normally, a psychotic, freakish haired, not polite killer shouldn't cause such feelings inside a potential soon-to-be corpse, now should he?

The dark haired male spoke, while something reddish appeared on his cheeks –

"Since the time you moved in the only thing you did was to work. I didn't had, no, you didn't give me the opportunity to introduce myself properly to you nor did you allow me to get closer to you. So, I came up with this whole sugar thing – " Sasuke stopped talking and wondered _ . ._ his mind came up with this lame sugar excuse! Never, in his whole life, did he ever managed to embarrass himself like that. It was a good thing Itachi would never find out about this certain incident. If he would the younger Uchiha would a hole into it , and, himself and wait a couple of years before showing himself again in front of his , blackmail liking, older brother. Finishing his thoughts he broke the silence again, " – I can't seem to get you ,or your mop of pink locks, out of my head. It's slowly but surely driving me crazy. I – …, want to get closer to you. Let me introduce myself – I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The male finished his speak and held his right hand up for a gesture to shake hands.

Saying Sakura was stunned would be an understatement. She stared at him, for God knows how long, and looked like a fish out of water. Did Sakura just…got confessed to? Moreover, had the psychotic killer just confessed to her? Her? The medical obsessed female who loved the smell of hospitals and disinfectants? Weird.

" – I'm Haruno Sakura" Without even realizing it these three words left the females mouth. Somehow, the pinkette wasn't sleepy anymore. Interesting.


End file.
